Kazuno
Kazuno's nickname is Kazu. As a Smutaite and a Smutaloid(lel), he refers to as Kazane Kazu. when he started smule, he didn't have any intention to sing right away and just sang when he needed stress relief. He started smule on 2015. He created his account on 2014. As he continues his days in smule, he has improved in singing and imitating different Genders. At first, Kazu's username in smule was "Shino_Kazushi". His name changed to Kazu because of his friend, kushirosenpai. His first ever group was Nicoloids. But later on, it got disbanded due to inactivity. He tends to join too much groups since he wants to meet new people. Despite him wanting to meet new friends, when he joins a new group, he just keeps quiet and keeps his distance towards other people. This being said, the only group he has been opened up to was a group named Vocalation. As this goes on, he developed feelings towards this group and may not leave until he is the only one left in the group. About Kazu likes tricking people what his Gender is, he finds it funny when he sees people debating on whether he is a boy or not as it is revealed that he can reach a boyish voice to a loli voice. He has been tricking people for a while now and still, people don't know what his gender is. He can sing in Popstar fx perfectly as he can also sing in Super Pop. People call him the "God of Pop". He didn't know that not everyone can sing in Pop when he started. People freaked out when they realized he has been singing like a vocaloid all his life. He wanted to sound like a vocaloid, which he did successfully achieved. He is currently practicing his Utaite voice and trying to imitate Trap singers. Another fact about Kazu is, he doesn't believe his voice is good and often denies it when complimented. He gets flustered easily and hides it with his laughs. Even though this boy may sound so innocent, don't be fooled. He knows WAAYYY more things than a regular 13 year old kid would. His favorite food is Chips, Sodas, Maltesers, etc. Anything junk food to be honest. His favorite colors are all dark colors except pink. Appearance Kazu has short brown untamed curly hair that reaches just to the middle of his neck, he has light brown eyes and wears glasses. He often only wears his glasses when reading, writing, drawing or making fanarts. He often wears hoodies, sweatpants, polos, jeans and long shorts. He also refuses to wear tank tops, stating that "it reaveals too much skin". He always goes out with casual clothes and refuses to go outside with only his Pajamas. He doesn't like the idea of going outside and people looking at him while he was dressed like he just woke up. The thing he hates the most is his height. He is only 153cm. He stopped growing one year ago and he got pissed that he was going to be like that for eternity. He often sulks when height is being mentioned. Seeing that some people is taller than him and sone were much more shorter than him. He got used to being called "Smol neko"which doesn't irk him anymore. Since, he knows its true. He draws himself as a Shota Neko with the cat ears and tail. He also made Fanarts secretly and hasn't shown anyone those drawings. Personality Kazu often just talk to people normally and just hang out. But when he gets offended by something, he tends to keep it inside him than to burst out on people. Category:Trap Singer Category:Smutaite Category:Smutaloid